


Christmas

by Ambear9



Category: Zeath, heath hussar - Fandom, vlog squad, zane and heath, zane hijazi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Heath gets excited for Christmas, decorating cookies for a video takes a turn.





	Christmas

Zane woke up to Christmas music filling the apartment “what the fuck” he groaned as he rolled out of bed. He made his way into the living room where Heath was dancing around the living room singing along as loud as he could.

“Heath, HEATH, BAAAABY” Heath finally heard Zane yelling for him so he walked over and turned it down. “Good morning baby” Heath said with a big smile

“Heath it's early what are you doing”

“Baby it's December, and that means CHRISTMAS”

“It's only the 1st so calm down” Zane poured himself a coffee hoping it would help

“Get dressed I want to go buy everything, it's our first Christmas in this apartment and I want it to be special, we never really did anything at the Denny house”

“Ok fine, but you are buying me lunch”

They finally made it home after Heath dragged Zane all over town buying every Christmas themed thing in sight. “Heath can i please take a nap, pleeeease”

Heath kissed Zane on the forehead “of course baby, thanks for coming with me, when you wake up with place will be a winter wonderland”

And he wasn't lying, when Zane woke up he thought he had walked into a different house, everything was covered in something Christmas related and it made him happier than he thought it would. He walked over to see what Heath was doing in the kitchen “baby you know if you make the cookies now they will be eaten before Santa gets here”

“Funny Zane, I'm just testing out recipes, upping my cookie game”

“Ooo let me get my camera, we can decorate them for a video”

“It's about time you got into the Christmas spirit”

Zane set up his camera while Heath sat out all the icing and sprinkles they had bought earlier.

“Hey guys, so I woke up today and Heath was in a very Christmas mood so we spent way too much time and money buying Christmas stuff for the apartment, which I'll show later, for now, we are going to decorate these cookies WE made”

“Excuse me bitch? You were snoozing while I was bustin my ass in here making these and you know it” Heath jokingly glared at Zane

“Ok fine! My baby Heath made these cookies all by himself while I took a nap” he laughed

As usual, Zane was a hot mess and Heath was taking way too long trying to make every cookie look perfect

“Is that supposed to be a snowman? Baby, what is you doin?” Heath couldn't stop laughing

“Baby shut up I'm trying” Zane smirked at the camera as he squeezed icing onto the cookie Heath had just finished

“NOOOO, ARE YOU SERIOUS ZANE”

The madder Heath got the more Zane laughed “baby it's just a cookie that is gonna get eaten anyway so calm down” Zane took some icing on his finger and put it on the tip of Heath’s nose

“Bitch it's on” Heath laughed as he poured sprinkles in Zane’s hair. After about 5 minutes of play fighting and covering each other with icing and sprinkles they realized this is not like the movies and they would be the ones having to clean up the mess.

“That was stupid” Heath laughed as he started cleaning up the counter

“Yeah but it was fun and great content”

“Yeah it was fun” Heath smiled at Zane who still had sprinkles falling out of his hair every time he moved. It took them close to an hour to get everything cleaned up

“Ok you were right, that was stupid” Zane groaned

Heath went over to the laundry room tossing all the rags and towels in the washer that they had just used to clean up “might as well throw our clothes in too” he said as he stripped down to his briefs “especially you since you like to leave your dirty clothes on the floor” Heath tugged at Zane’s shirt. Zane threw his clothes in and started the washer before walking back into the kitchen, where Heath was eating a cookie

“See it doesn't matter what it looked like, cuz now its gone” Zane smirked

“You right, here take a bite” Heath fed Zane the last of the cookie “good, right?’

Zane didn’t answer, he was to distracted by Heath’s body

“Hey you missed a spot” Zane pointed at Heath’s neck

“Seriously, this shit is everywhere,” Heath said as he tried to wipe it off

“I’ll get it” Zane took a chance, he leaned in and licked the icing off

“ZANE, what are you doing?” Heath started to push Zane away when he bit down “ok nevermind don't stop” Heath let out a little moan as he ran his hands down Zane’s back.

Zane grabbed Heath’s hand and pulled him over to the couch

“Holy shit why are there so many pillows” Zane scowled as he threw them to the floor

“Shut up” Heath pushed Zane down on the couch and climbed on top of him straddling his thighs

Zane grabbed Heath’s face and pulled him into a kiss, it didn't take long before Heath felt Zane getting hard. He slowly began grinding into Zane who moaned into his mouth.

Zane lightly ran his nails down Heath’s chest “I want you” he breathed

Heath stood up pulling Zane with him to his room. Zane took his briefs off before laying down on Heath’s bed. Heath licked his lips as he admired Zane “damn baby” he threw this briefs and crawled on top of Zane kissing his way up from his hips to his neck as he slowly began to stroke Zane’s dick. Zane followed Heath’s lead and reached down grabbing Heath’s dick that was now dripping with pre-cum, matching Heath’s strokes. He used his other hand to pull Heath into a kiss, as the kiss got deeper the strokes got faster. It was long before they both came.

Heath rolled over next to Zane “how’s your Christmas spirit now?”

“I still don’t understand all the pillows”

“After all that all you have to say is about the damn pillows?”

Zane gave Heath another kiss “There are just so many”

“Ok bitch, see if that ever happens again” Heath got up “I'm getting in the shower”

Zane jumped up “can I join you?”

“As long as you don't mention the pillows or my peppermint scented soap” Heath smiled


End file.
